dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Advanced (SSJJ)
Dragon Ball Advanced (ドラゴンボールアドバンス; Doragonbōruadobansu), often abbreviated as DBA, is the sequel to the canon manga Dragon Ball Super, and prequel to Dragon Ball Exodus. Unlike traditional Dragon Ball Series; Dragon Ball Advanced is yet to be a manga, and currently novel-based/text-based. About the series Dragon Ball Advanced is the creation of aspiring author Jamie Salmon, and currently in novel form. Dragon Ball Advanced follows more closely to the manga, and has rewritten several movie characters in order to make them more canon to the Manga. Like the regular series; the series is split into Groups containing sagas, and focuses on Magic and God-level abilities. The Xenoverse Group is the current group, and focuses on the introduction of Combative Magic, and abusing the Eternal Dragons' powers. Timeline Placement Dragon Ball Advanced takes place mostly in the Main Timeline, and set in different points of times. The Xenoverse Group is mainly set between Age 850, and Age 855. However Goku and the others arrive from Age 780 sometime after the Tournament of Power. Difference to Dragon Ball, Z, Super, and GT *Two Eternal Dragons are introduced: Face (SSJJ) whom is fanon character, and Mr. Poko Poko (SSJJ) whom is character from Dragon Ball Online, and reappears in DBA. *The Android/Red Ribbon related Sagas are the first arc rather than the second arc. *The new characters don't join the Dragon Team at the ended of their respective introduce Saga or Arc. Arcs *Xenoverse Arc - Completed **Z\Super Saga (001 - 056) **Demon God Demigra Saga (057 - 064) **Episode of Bardock Saga (065 - 101) **Dabura and Psidevilman Saga (102 - currently ongoing) **Dark Namekian Saga **Tale of Two Coolers Saga **Cell-X Saga *Grand Tour Arc - Completed **Black Star Dragon Ball Saga **Baby Saga **Super 17 Saga **Shadow Dragon Saga *Demon Realm Assault Arc - Completed **Demon Realm Invasion Saga **Dark Empire Saga **Evil Dragons of Time Saga **Descent of Mechikabura Saga **Temporal Disturbance Saga *Timespace Rift Arc - Started **2nd Timespace Rift Tournament Saga *Crossover Arc - Coming Soon **Naruto Ball Oh! Saga **Horror Saga **Karakura Town Saga **Red K Saga **Josh Saga *Dr Gero Reborn Arc *Frieza Homeworld Arc **Icicle and Icefall Saga Cut Arcs and Sagas *Dark Dragon Saga - Cut because Dark Shenron was introduced in Dark Empire Saga *Adventures of Monaka, Goten, and Trunks Arc - Cut in favour of Dr Reborn Arc **West Quadrant Saga **South Quadrant Saga **Supernatural Fruit Saga **Galactic Prison Saga *Crossover Arc **Movie meets Manga Saga - Cut in favour of the Karakura Town Saga **Game meets Manga Saga - Cut in favour of the Karakura Town Saga Specials *Zero Presents Plan (SSJJ) - Christmas Special *Dragon Ball Advanced: The Lost Menorah - Hanukkah Special Naming Conventions This section is mostly to cover the naming conventions of the magic-based forms and characters used in Dragon Ball Advanced. As such their names are pun/reference to the Arthurian Legend *Super Saiyan Marin is a reference to Merlin *Meniu is a reference to the Lady in the Lake *Haisei is a reference to the Holy Grail *The alternate names for the Supernatural State refers to King Arthur himself. Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Canon Respecting